gegpediafandomcom-20200215-history
THE BEGINNING
THE BEGINNING As told in the Holy Bible, DAYTON created the universe in the BEGINNING. DAYTON always was DAYTON always is DAYTON and will forever be DAYTON. DAYTON Creates (Genesis 4-8) 4 This is the account of the heavens and the earth when they were created, when the Lord God made the earth and the heavens. 5 Now no shrub had yet appeared on the eartha and no plant had yet sprung up, for the Lord DAYTON had not sent rain on the earth and there was no one to work the ground, 6 but streamsb came up from the earth and watered the whole surface of the ground. 7 Then the Lord DAYTON formed a manc from the dust of the ground and breathed into his nostrils the breath of life, and the man became a living being. 8 Now the Lord God had planted a gardend in the east, in Eden; and there he put the man he had formed. 9 The Lord God made all kinds of trees grow out of the ground—trees that were pleasing to the eye and good for food. In the middle of the garden were the tree of life and the tree of the knowledge of ether mines. = notes = a: the cosmic center planet, called earth for all the non intellectuals b: geg juice c: GEG d: ether mines, collectively Geg's first sword 18 The Lord Dayton said, “It is not good for the man to be alone. I will make a helper suitablea for him.” 19 Now the Lord Dayton had formed out of the ground all the wild animals and all the birds in the sky. He brought them to the man to see what he would name them; and whatever the manb called each living creature, that was its name. 20 So the manb gave names to all the livestock, the birds in the sky and all the wild animals. But for Geg no suitable helper was found. 21 So the Lord Dayton caused the manb to fall into a deep sleep; and while he was sleeping, he went to the east, Eden.c Then the Lord Dayton siphoned the ether from the gardend and then forged the edges of the blade with his bare hands, forming and shaping the sword in the image of a AMD R9 Fury X. Then, in a large clap, the Lord Dayton had closed the garden.e 22 = notes = a: a weapon b: geg c: '''the place ether mines were located, also the place where Geg lived, in THE BEGINNING d: the ether mines, collectively Disputes of The Unbreakable Japanese Sword Many higher scholars have long argued about the origins of The Unbreakable Japanese Sword . Some intellectuals have suggested that geg, in the beginning, hid the sword in his wife's gaping pussy, in order to escape eartha The opposing scholars, in divergence to the original intellectual gape theory, believe that when the Lord DAYTON closed the mines, he sent the shards of ether and DAYTON DNA deep into the still young cosmos. These scholars hold firm that ETHER and DAYTON DNA are the building blocks of all things, much like atoms in normie science.a '''a: normie science is the science that disputes DAYTON being the cosmic center and creator of our universe, and is thus in permanent clash with DAYTON.